


Grillés

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [10]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Pris en flagrant délits par Zinédine Zidane.





	Grillés

Grillés

  
''Vous allez pas faire ça chez moi quand même ?''

  
Merde. Grillés par Zidane. Greg ne savait pas comment réagir alors qu'il avait déjà plaqué Liza contre le mur et remuait ses hanches contre les autres. Pris en flag'. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas nier, et encore moins s'échapper. Sur toutes ses années de journalisme, n'avait-il donc rien retenu de la discrétion ? Au moins, Bixente était dans un état pire que le sien, s'il pouvait considérer ça comme un point positif. Malgré un rougissent de gêne, il se sépara de son compagnon, qui enfonçait son visage dans le mur pour se cacher. Sacré aventure : Attendre quatre heures devant le portail, trois heures d'interview, ils étaient sur le point de repartir quand il avait plaqué Liza contre un mur -presque- à l'abri des regards dans le jardin, et Zidane les avait découverts. La chaleur de l'Espagne les avait peut-être trop affectés, mais la tentation les avait rattrapés après plusieurs jours sans se voir à cause du travail.

  
''Zi... Zinédine... Oh putain...'' Bixente bégaya en se tournant finalement, extrêmement rouge

''Alors, vous allez me dire que c'est pas ce que je pense ?'' Zidane avait un sourire étrange

''Je sais... Je suis désolé, vraiment, on va vite s'en aller et te laisser tranquille...'' Greg n'avait pas vu Liza aussi gêné depuis leur première relation sexuelle

''Oh ça va Liza, je t'ai déjà grillé avec Youri une fois.'' Zinédine rit en prenant son ancien coéquipier dans ses bras, la différence de taille se faisant sentir, la tête de Liza arrivant sur le pectoral gauche de Zizou

''T-toi et Djorkaeff...?'' Grégoire bafouilla, c'était une grosse révélation

''Et oui, le petit Liza et the Snake le faisaient aussi.'' Zinédine posa une main sur l'épaule de Greg, qui resta bouche bée, c'était le voyage le plus étrange qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

  
Fin


End file.
